The Darker Side of Love
by special-buddy-zip
Summary: Max learns that Logan has broken of their friendship, after he gets tired of loosing Max to Alec, and he makes a deal with White. On the run from White, Max and Alec find some new Transgenics who are nothing like they have ever seen.
1. chapter 1

This is my first Dark Angel fanfiction, so bear with me. It is Max/Alec pairing, with some Logan clash, but don't worry Logan does get a girl in the end.

* * *

_Logan sends Max on a routine mission for Eyes Only but something goes horrible wrong. Out of the blue, Alec shows up and helps Max escape but gets captured by the police. Now he's in jail and Max goes to the one person who can get him out, Logan._

"Max?" Logan asked, as she came into his apartment with tears in her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to ask you for some help," she answered, as she sat down on his couch. "That info you gave me was inaccurate. I almost got caught. Lucky for me, Alec was there."

"What do you mean by "Lucky for me, Alec was there"?"

"I would be in the same place Alec is in right now."

"How does that make you lucky?" He then handed her a glass of water, which she quickly downed. "Really, how does that make you lucky?"

"Well for starters, I'm not in jail." She got to her feet only to sway and she quickly tried to get her balance. Logan grabbed onto her arm for support and she shot a glance down at his hand. "Logan! Let go of me. You'll die."

"No, Max, I won't." He tightened his grip on her and she felt herself get weaker and weaker.

Max fought to get free of Logan's hold, and was terrified that she couldn't. He had done something to her, making her weak. "What did you do to me?"

"I gave you something that turned you as weak as a normal human."

"What! Why?"

"Because I'm getting tired of trying to win your love." He ventured over to his desk, rummaged through the drawers, and pulled out a hand gun. "This way, my heart isn't hurt in the end."

"Logan, you're nuts."

"Really?" He cocked the gun and pointed it at her head. "Because for the first time in my life, I'm thinking clearly." Just then the telephone rang. "I'll get it. You stay there." The moment he turned his back to her, she blurred over to him and took the gun out of his hands. "What are you gonna do? Shoot me?"

"Logan, please don't make me use this," Max cried out, as she pointed the gun at him. "I don't want to hurt you." Her hands then began to shake.

"But I want to hurt you, Maxie." Logan snatched the gun out of her hand and pointed it at her head. "You think you're better than me by being a transgenetic. You're wrong. Humans are always the better of the two."

"What?" Max's eyes filled with fear and anger. "How can you say such a thing?"

"I have come to my senses." He checked his watch again.

"Waiting for your date?"

"No, I'm waiting for White." He then smiled as extreme fear filled his eyes. "I believe he is your date."

"You sold me out to White?"

"Yes, I believe I did. Don't worry, he promised me that you and Alec would be together."

"You're a bastard."

"I know Max. The way I take it, is that if I can't have you, no man can, not even that idiot Alec."

"He's smarter than you'll ever be."

"Sticking up for your love, I see. Not a smart thing to do since I have the gun."

"I'm so going to hurt you when I'm better."

"White will protect me." The door silently opening, caught Max's ears but not Logan's. She kept her eyes on him to see his reaction but he didn't show anything, telling her that he hadn't heard the door.

"White will protect you?" Max's eyebrows went up and she had a small smile on her face. "Why does that sound like a horrible idea?"

"It's not." Logan came up and grabbed her hair, yanking her head back. "It's better than hanging around with your kind."

"It's better than your company." That got Logan to hit her in the face and he smiled at her, for her bottom lip was bleeding.

"No, Maxie, it's not." He hit her again and again. He finally stopped when his knuckles were bloody. "I thought that you were different from them, but I was wrong." He hit her in the stomach before going over to the table and taking a drink of wine. "You're all alike. I don't know what I saw in you in the first place."

"Logan you're not going to get away with this."

"But, Maxie, I already have."

"No, Logie, you haven't," a voice called from behind Logan, and he spun around to face a very angry Alec. "You forgot that we watch our kinds' backs. We don't leave them to be caught."

"Alec? What the hell are you doing here?" Logan asked him, as he pulled the gun on Alec. "I thought the police caught you."

"They did until they realized that I wasn't the five-foot three man they had been chasing. So they let me go. I then came here to tell Max the good news only to find out that you sold her to White."

"I have my reasons." He kept his gun aimed at Alec's chest, while Alec's eyes found Max's. He could easily read the pain in them.

"I'm sure you do. Right now, I'm going to take Max and get the hell out of here. We're going somewhere safe where you can't hurt her anymore. God, Logan, she trusted you with her life, and what do you do in return? You sell her off to White."

That got an evil smile to cross Logan's face. "Alec, I didn't think of you as a smart man. I guess I was wrong." He fired a shot but at the last minute Alec blurred and was on the other side of the room. "That's cheating. Stay put so that I can shoot you dead."

"Like that's every going to happen," Max's voice said coming from behind him. Logan swung around to receive a fist in the face. "You're nothing, Logan Cale." Logan dropped down to his knees and then pointed the gun at Max.

"Dodge this." The moment he was going to pull the trigger, Alec blurred and Max was no where in front of him. "You're not playing fair. You're both going to die. This isn't as painful as how White is going to kill you."

"Like you said Logan, I think I'll stay with my kind." Logan spun around to get a frying pan to the face. He fell down to the floor with a thud. "It just took me a long time to realize how wrong you were for me."

"Way to go, Max," Alec said, as he came to her side and wrapped an arm around her waist. "You then have to wonder how long he had the cure."

"Alec..." Max mouthed before she went limp. Alec barely caught her before she hit the floor and swung her up in his arms. "Take me home." Max put an arm around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. "Please."

"Sure Maxie. I can do that." He started towards the door when he heard footsteps. "Crap, White. Hang on Maxie." He set her down on the counter and went to stand by the door. It swung open and Alec stopped short of hitting Sketchy and Original Cindy. "What the hell are you two doing here?"

"We came to rescue Max," Sketchy started, as he watched Alec picked up Max. "We heard from Asha that Logan had the cure. He's had it for months. He was going to force Max. We couldn't let that happen." Sketchy than noticed Logan lying on the floor, out cold. "What happened to him?"

"Max introduced him to the frying pan, Sketch." Sketchy then shot him a scared look. "Trust me, you don't want to piss Max off. We should be going."

"Right." Sketchy opened the door for Alec and they headed for the elevator. "How did you guys know she would be here?"

"We tried your place then came here."

They hit main floor and Alec stopped when he saw Max's bike. He had ditched his in the woods to go back for later, and had hopped into a cab to get there. "I'm going to take Max back to her place."

"We'll meet you there." They then took off leaving them alone.

"Okay, Max, where did you put the keys to your bike?"

"My pocket."

"Right. Where else would they be?" He set her down on her bike and she pulled them out of her pocket. "That works, but I'm driving home."

"It's my bike," she whined, as she moved back to give him room, and then wrapped her arms around his waist when he got on. "But you can drive it if you're careful."

"I'll be careful. You just hold on back there." He put it in gear and they were off. Alec quickly felt Max fall asleep with her face pressed against his shoulder. He breath tickled his neck and made his hair stand up. He pulled up in front of Max's apartment only to freeze when he saw a black truck coming towards them. "Hang on, Max. We got trouble."

"What is it, Alec?" Max looked over his shoulder at the black truck. "White's guys. We got to get out of here."

"Yeah." Alec spun the bike around and headed in the opposite direction. "Hang on, Maxie."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED  
**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	2. chapter 2

It started to down pour and they were soon soaked. "This is not my day," Alec said, as he pulled the bike to a stop in the back alley way of an apartment building.

"Where are we?" Max asked him, as she looked up at the apartment building.

"My place."

"Really." She shot a glance up to see a fire exit about ten feet above their heads. "And we can't go through the front door because?"

"Someone could be watching." He hopped up and grabbed the bottom on the ladder. He then hung there for a few seconds before shooting a glance down at Max. "You coming or what?"

"You expect me to jump up there? I can barely stand on my own two feet." That got Alec to jump back down next to her. "You got any more smart ideas.

"Yeah, just one more." Alec slipped his hands to Max's waist and tossed her up in the air. She grabbed onto the bottom rung of the ladder so that she wouldn't fall back to the ground. "See it worked."

"I'm going to kick your ass once we're both safe." She tried to climb up but didn't have the strength. "A little help."

"Right." Alec jumped up so that he was next to her, and wrapped his arm around her waist. He then jumped up until they both were on the landing. "That's much better. Now we both are safe for the time."

"I'm still gonna kick your ass." That got Alec to smile as they climbed the stairs heading for Alec's apartment.

"So why do you think that Logan betrayed you?" Alec asked Max, only to get nothing from her. He then turned around to see her on the floor, having a seizure. "Max!" He quickly got some medicine and some milk. Then he blurred over to her side and took her up in his arms. "It's going to be okay."

"No, 494, it's not going to be okay," a voice called out, and they looked up to see White and six armed men standing at the open door. "As you can see, it's not okay."

"What the hell are you doing here, White?" Alec asked him, as he got to his feet and stood in front of Max. "You're not welcome here."

"We're here for 452, 494."

"Well, you're gonna have to go through me to get to her."

"That we can do." The men then started to attack Alec all at once.

"Well this isn't fair." Alec did his best to defend himself from the men.

Max could only watch in horror as White's men began to beat the crap out of Alec. Whatever Logan had given her to make her weak was still working, so she couldn't help him. Then to her luck, White walked over to her. "Hello, 452," he said, as he took up a handful of her hair. "Your friend, Eyes Only, told us where we could find you and your lover."

"He's not my friend," Max snapped, as she fought to get to her feet, but could not. White laughed as she fell back onto the couch. "It seems the serum that I had given Eyes Only worked its magic on you. You are an equivalent to a normal human being. You have none of your X-5 strengths at all. You're weak and helpless."

"Leave her alone, White," Alec demanded, as he fought the two who had him pinned to the floor. "Pick on someone who could fight you."

"Like you, 494?" That got White to laugh. "The only one who was worth fighting was 452." He then grabbed a tight hold of Max's hair and threw her down onto the floor right in front of Alec. "What do you think of your lover now, 494? She's nothing more than a mere human. What made her the X-5, that you loved, is now gone."

"You're wrong, White. I liked Max for who she is on the inside, not because she was an X-5. True she could kick your ass any time, but I treasured the companionship over anything."

"How compassionate." White withdrew his handgun from his coat and pointed it at Alec's head. "How do you think she'll feel about watch you die?"

"I wouldn't be all that happy, White," Max said, as she looked up at him. The fatigue that had plagued her face was gone, leaving a look of normal, and she was pissed. "I have news for you." She landed a kick on the back of his right knee, forcing him down to his knees, and jumped to her feet. "I feel a lot better now."

"How? That serum was supposed to work for days?"

"Well, I don't think it works well when you add medicines and milk to it. You see I started to seizure and Alec treated me for that. It just took me a few extra minutes to get my strength back up to be able to kick you white ass out of here."

"You think that you can take me on."

"Yeah, I think that I can."

"Then, bring it, 452." White brought up his hands in a defense position as Max started towards him. Max quickly began to slam kicks and punches into White, forcing him to back away from her and into the wall. "Is that all you got?"

"Nah, she's got me," Alec said, and White turned to receive a blow to the face, that rendered him unconscious. "Dirt bag." Alec slammed a kick into White's side, and then turned to face Max. "You all right?"

"How did you fight them all off?" Max asked her, as she turned to see that the men were all knocked out on the floor.

"I did was I was trained to do, Max." She reached out a touched his face only to have him wince. "I still hurt."

"I bet that you do. So now what do we do?"

"We jet out of here. We're not safe here in Seattle for the time being. Logan has too many connections in this town."

"I know."

"Okay, let me grab a few things and we'll be going." He blurred into his bedroom and returned shortly with a small duffle bag full of clothes. "Ready."

"Yeah, let's go." They then blurred for her bike, climbed on, and took off leaving the city of Seattle behind.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Please Review**


	3. chapter 3

Pairing: Max/Alec

* * *

Max pulled off the highway about fifteen miles from Seattle at a small Bed and Breakfast. She could feel Alec shivering behind her, as they tried to keep warm with the rain. "Are you sure you want to stop?" he asked her, as they got off the bike. "We could keep going."

"No, I need to rest and I'm starving," she answered, as she shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. "Plus I'm cold and wet."

"Right." Alec slipped his arms around her waist and held her close for a minute. "Shall we go see if it's open?"

"Yeah." They walked up the steps to the porch and knocked on the door. "I wonder what kind of place this is?"

"Somewhere we can sleep for a while and not have to worry about White and his merry men." The door swung open to reveal an elderly woman with white hair and a face that made you feel at home. "Hello."

"Good Morning," the woman said, as she opened the screen door, and quickly ushered them inside. "What are you two doing riding out in this weather on that tricycle?" That got Max to look up, but Alec just laughed at the joke. "My name is Joyce Hunter and this is my Bed and Breakfast."

"Nice to meet you, Ma'am," Alec said, as he offered her his hand. "My name is Alec Dodge and this is my wife Max. We are on our way home from a trip to the hospital for one of Max's closest friends. We were hoping to find shelter before the rain started. Guess we weren't that lucky."

"You shall stay here until you are fit to continue."

"Thank you, Ma'am." Alec shot a glance over to see that Max's hands were shaking. "Max?" She then dropped to the floor and began so seize. "Oh, God, Max." Alec dropped down next to her and took her up in his arms. "It's okay, Max. I'm here."

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's epileptic, she has seizures." Max grabbed onto Alec's hand and squeezed down hard. "Easy there, Max." He shot a glance up at Joyce. "Can you get us some milk?"

"You can have the room at the top of the stairs, "Joyce said, as Alec took Max up in his arms. "You two make a wonderful couple." Alec quickly gave her one on his trademark smiles before carrying Max up the stairs. He opened the door to reveal a nice size bedroom with a queen bed.

"Aw, the luxury of being at home when you're not at home." Max slugged him in the shoulder and he dropped her down on the bed. She then shot him a look that would kill most men, but Alec just chuckled, as he climbed up onto the bed next to her. She continued to seizure and Alec just took her up in his arms. "Easy there, Max."

Joyce came upstairs with a glass of milk and Alec took it from her. "Do you want me to call for a doctor?"

"No, we're okay." Joyce then left and Alec turned his attention back to Max. "You should probably sleep, Max. You need the rest." Max quickly downed the milk and the seizures began to slow down. "I'm gonna look around."

"Don't go far." Max curled up into the pillows and fell asleep. Alec covered her with a blanket before he left the room to check out the Bed and Breakfast, and to see if there was a place to store her bike from the rain.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	4. chapter 4

Max woke up when Alec came into the room she shot him a fake smile. "Joyce is taking good care of us," he whispered while he crawled up into the bed next to her. "She said that breakfast is from six to nine, and she'll cook us about anything that we would like to eat."

"What happened to my bike?" Max asked him, as she rolled over so that she was facing him.

"It's in a nice dry safe place. Go back to sleep. Breakfast is early tomorrow." Soon they both were sound asleep.

Max woke up around five thirty and slowly got out of bed. She shot a glance back at Alec to see that he was still asleep and she headed off for the bathroom. She found it and took a warm shower. Dressed in her usual black attire, she took off in search of the food that she could smell.

Max was just at the bottom of the stairs when a small toddler blurred by. She jumped back in shock and slammed into Alec, causing him to fall back on the stairs. He pulled her with him in his fall and she landed in his lap on the stairs. "Did I just see that toddler blur?" he asked Max, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Please tell me that it was just my eyes."

Max's eyes stayed on the boy and her eyes focused on the back of his neck when he stopped at the end of the hall. There at the back of his neck was a bar code, and they both were shocked. "That's new," Max said, as she looked back at Alec to see that his face was full of shock as well. Alec was dressed in black attire also and his hair was standing up.

"Sean," a voice called out, and they turned to see a young woman, their age, coming from the kitchen. She wore baggy, black pants, a green t-shirt, and black shoes. She had her long light brown hair loose and it was in her bright green eyes. "Sean, stop!" Alec then watched as the toddler stopped and stood at attention. The woman then jogged down the hallway and picked up the toddler. "Good, boy." She ruffled his short blonde hair as she turned to face Alec and Max. "You must be Alec and Max. Joyce told me there were new comers. Breakfast is ready."

"Thank you," Alec said, as she and Sean went back to the kitchen. "Okay, that was too weird."

"Let's go see who else is here." Max got to her feet and Alec followed her towards the kitchen. "This looks like a halfway house." They entered the kitchen to find it full. There was Joyce, Sean, the woman, and four other teens, with bar codes on the back of their necks. The names soon went around as Carmen, Keith, Spike, Sara, and the woman was Zero.

They ate their breakfast in silence, and then went on their ways, before Max and Alec finished theirs. "They are all like that," Joyce said, as she started to clean up the table. "They stick together pretty good, except for Sean and Zero. The others treat them like outsiders most of the time."

"You don't say," Alec said, as he got to his feet. "Let me help you with those." He took the plates from her hands and followed her into the kitchen. "What else can you tell me about them?"

"It doesn't make any sense," Carmen, 795, said, as she came into Zero's room. "Who the hell are they? Keith saw a bar code on Alec's neck. Why are they here?"

Zero had gone straight from breakfast to her room where she stood looking out the windowShe then looked up from the window and stared at Carmen. She and the others were so much alike. Even her son was more like them, but she was not. She had been made different because she was the daughter of Sandeman. She was one of the firsts. So she didn't have a bar code or a designation number. She was all alone. "I think they just stopped here to rest," Zero said to Carmen, as she headed for the door. "I'm sure that they won't bother you."

"Yeah, like you can judge character." Carmen went in search of the others, to see what they thought of Alec and Max.

Zero, finally bored with the birds, made her way downstairs and out to the front porch in her search for her son. She found Max sitting on the porch railing watching as Alec, Spike, Keith, and Sara spared off. Max shot Zero a smile as she pointed over to the swing and Zero saw Sean sleeping there. "Thank you," Zero said to her, as she came up beside Max to watch them. "He's pretty good at that."

"Yeah he is," Max said, as she turned to look at Zero. "But not as good as me." That got a small smile from Zero. "So where you guys come from?"

"A place far from here. You?"

"Seattle, and originally from a place called Manticore." That got Zero's head to snap up. "Yeah, you have been there. So have they." She pointed to the group as the all took on Alec.

"I know."

"So want to tell me what's going on?"

"Not really. Now isn't the time."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because of them." Zero pointed out at the drive way and went to grab her son.

Max turned her head to see a van pull up and White and his men get out of it. "You have got to be kidding me."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Please Review**


	5. chapter 5

Just as Max finished her sentence, Sean ran towards White, and Zero started to go towards him only to trip and fall flat on her face on the ground next to Alec. Max grabbed onto Sean before he got close to White, as Alec helped Zero to her feet. "452," White said coming towards them. "I see that you're back to your horrible self, trying to protect things that shouldn't even be alive, trying to be the good person."

"Ames?" Zero called out, as she broke free from Alec's grip and stepped in between Max and White. "Is that really you?"

"Jasmine? What are you doing here?" White asked her, as his face turned white and his eyes grew darker. "I thought you were dead. I was sure that fire had killed you."

"Surprisingly that's what a lot of people thought," Zero snapped, as she looked back at Max and Sean. "You need to leave, Ames."

"Not without 452 and that child."

"No!" Zero slammed her fist into his chest and White was thrown back ten feet. "You can't have them. You don't belong here, Ames."

"That was really stupid, Jasmine." White jumped to his feet and that got Zero to frown. "I should have remembered that Father helped you genetically along. You would have been dead if it wasn't for him."

"Leave, Ames. Don't make me force you."

"No, Jasmine, I'm not leaving without 452 and the child."

"The name is Zero, Ames."

"Whatever. You're going to die if you stand between me and 452. I will have them at any cost. I don't care who gets hurt."

"I know, and that is why this is going to hurt me the most." Zero blurred over to White's side, grabbed his arm, and threw him down onto the ground.. "I'm not like you, Ames. Father made me this way so that I can help her. You really don't want to stand in my way."

"Get off of me filth," Ames snapped at Zero, as he threw her off of him. "You have no right to touch me."

"Why? Because of that fact that you're supposed to be all superior being a Framilar?"

"Yes, for starters." He brushed off his clothes and stared at her. "You were family to me. How could you take their side?"

"It's easy to take sides, when you are more like them than I am like you. I hate to say this Ames, but I will never be on your side."

"Then I have no other choice but to take you down." He swung at Zero only to be blocked by Max. "Ah, 452, just the girl I wanted."

"Sorry, White, we have plans." Max slammed a kick into White's knees dropped him to the ground. "And they don't evolve you."

"I'm deeply hurt." That got another kick from Max. "You're gonna pay for that, 452."

"You keep saying that." Max nodded and Alec took out the driver of the van, while the other four took down the human guards. "But really, we don't have the time to mess with you."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"Max, here," Alec said, as he tossed her a syringe full of something. "He was gonna use that on you to knock you out. It should work on him."

"White, it's time for you to take a little nap." Nodding to Alec to keep him down, Max injected White in the arm. He struggled for a few minutes before he went all limp. "Man, that stuff works fast."

"Okay, Max, so what's the plan now?" Alec asked, as he began to tie up White's hands and feet.

"We're gonna ditch him somewhere off a main road and head back to Terminal City. We need to get these guys into a safe place."

"Sounds like a great plan."

"Get them ready."

"Okay." Alec went off to tell the others what the plan was.

"What's Terminal City?" Zero asked Max as she headed back into the house.

"It's where we live," Max answered, as she came across a very dead Joyce. "That's not fair."

Zero dropped down next to Joyce's body and checked her vitals. "She had a heart attack. It was just her time."

"Okay, pack your stuff, you're coming with us as well."

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?"

"Yes, I'm sure of it. We would have it no other way. We don't leave our people behind."

"Okay." Zero went up stairs with the others to begin to pack their things, and Max stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey, Maxie, you okay?" Alec called to her, as he came down the stairs with his stuff.

"Yeah, I'll be okay," she answered, as she shot him a fake smile, as the others came down the stairs. "Okay, here's how it's gonna be. We are X5's so we are your superior for the trip. When we get to TC, you will be allowed to do whatever you want, but until then, you will obey our rules. I'm gonna go ahead with my bike along with Zero, and the rest of you, including Sean, will go with Alec in the van."

"What? Are you serious?" Keith asked as he dropped his pack. "That's bull shit. We don't follow any bodies rules."

Max blurred over to him, grabbed his arm, and threw him up against the wall. "You will follow our rules or you'll end up dead."

"Keith, please," Carmen said, as she took up his bag. "We should listen to them. They are X5s after all."

"Fine," Keith said, as Max let him go.

"Okay, let's get." Max got out her bike and hopped on, and waited until Zero climbed on behind her. "We'll be close."

"Let's go," Alec said, as they started back towards Seattle, and towards Terminal City.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Please Review**


	6. chapter 6

It's a short chapter, for I just got it done and posted it for all who wanted me to update more.

* * *

Zero glanced around TC the moment they were inside. "There are so many here," she pointed out to Max, as she followed her and Alec, who was carrying sean, to Head Quarters. "I didn't think that there would be so many." Keith, Sara, Carmen, and Spike got out of the van and they were shocked by how many people were around.

"Yeah, this is home to a lot of them," Max said, as she walked into Head Quarters and went straight over to Mole's side. "What's been happening?"

"Hey, Max," Mole said, as he shot a glance at Zero and Sean. "You're back, and I see that you brought friends."

"Yeah. Where's Joshua?" Zero took Sean from Alec and stood back away from them.

"Little Fella?" Joshua called out, as he came up behind Max and gave her a bear hug. "I missed you."

At the sight of Joshua, Zero sat Sean down on the table and he began to crawl away. Alec snagged him before he fell off of the table. "Hey, Big Fella. I have someone here who would like to meet you." Then Max pointed over to where Zero stood and Joshua's face lit up.

"Hello, Joshua," Zero said, as she looked at him. "It's been a while."

"Zero." Joshua ran to her side and took her up in a bear hug. Max could hear her bones crack as Joshua hugged her too hard. "You're alive."

"Well not for much longer," Alec pointed out, as he grabbed onto Joshua's arm, forcing him to let her go. "You have a strong grip there, Joshua. You don't want to break bones."

"Right. Sorry little one." That got Zero to laugh and Joshua gave her a confused look. "What did Joshua say?"

"I'm not that little any more, Joshua." Zero quickly tucked back a loose strand of her hair and shot him a smile.

"Right. I knew that." Joshua then sniffed at Zero and she took a step back. "Zero is different. Something changed."

"Yes, Joshua, a lot of things have changed." She went over and took Sean from Alec. "You remember the baby?" Joshua nodded as he came up to them. "Sean this is Joshua."

"Joshua," Sean said, as he reached his hands out for Joshua. Alec then shot Max a smile as he came up beside her.

"It looks like she was telling us the truth, Max," he whispered, and she nodded. "That's good to know."

"Yeah, it's starting to look better for them everyday."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Please Review**


	7. chapter 7

Zero was watching Sean sleep when Max found her. She shot her a smile as she came up to Max's side at the door. "What can you tell me about Sean?" Max asked her, as they looked at the boy. It was just then that Alec joined them and shot her a smile.

"He's my son," Zero said, as she turned her back away from him and she wrapped her arms around her waist. "They thought that the only good thing to come from me was that I could give birth to X-series children. Father made it so that I wasn't trained as a solider or anything that would cause me harm. But I did train, with some of them." Tears soon began to fall down her face. "They strapped me down and implanted DNA from an X-5 into me. I never meet him. Sean was my second child. They took my first child away. It was a little girl. From what I heard, she died." Zero then began so shiver from the cold and she looked back at Sean.

"I'm sorry," Alec said, as he slipped out of his coat and handed it to her, which she put on. "Manticore did a lot of horrible things. It took my meeting with Max to realize how right she was about it."

"Father did warn me about the Coming."

"Really?"

"Yes. He told me to protect my son and watch out for Ames and his Familars. They would be the end of the human race."

"We will not allow that to happen."

"I know." She then turned to face Sean and looked back at them. "You're wondering what I am. I can't be an X-5 because I have no bar code. I'm not a X-series. I was genetically enhanced while in my mother. I was sick, and Father made it so that I would live. I can do almost everything that an X-5 can, just not made like them."

"Right," Alec said, as he went to look out the window. "How are you related to White?"

"He's my brother."

"What?" Both Max and Alec turned to look at her with shocked looks on their faces. "Say again."

"Ames White is my older brother."

"This can't be good," Alec mumbled, as he leaned back against the wall and looked from Max to Zero and back to Max. "I thought he only had a brother."

That got Zero to smile. "You meet CJ. CJ was the best kind of brother you liked. He wasn't like Ames in any way. He treated me like a sister, and not like a freak." Max then frowned, and Zero shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not one of White's stupid Familars. Father trained me so that I could fight them."

"That's how you took on White," Max said, as she spun around to face Alec. "She threw him back like ten feet."

"I know. I was there too."

"We have trouble," Zero said, as she walked over to the window and looked out. "Ames is here."

"What?"

"We have to go." Zero blurred into the room and took up Sean in her arms.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Please Review**


	8. chapter 8

"How did White get in here?" Alec asked Max, as they blurred to HQ. "I thought we had guards watching the perimeter."

"So did I," Max said, as they entered HQ only to find that it had been transformed into an infirmary. "Wow, this is new." She quickly spotted the four new comers sitting in a corner looking scared and Zero went over to them. "Mole, what do we got?"

"Framilars," Mole said, as he turned to face Max. "They must really want you if they are attacking us here."

"Drop it, Mole," Alec said, as he came up beside her. "How many are wounded?"

"Twenty and rising," Mole started, as he looked over at the others. "They just keep coming and we try to stop them only to get hurt."

"This ends now," Max yelled, as she started to head out the door.

"I'm coming with you, Max," Alec called out to her, as he followed her out of the door. "Protect them."

"Destroy everything," Ames ordered his men, as Max and Alec came up to them. "Ah, there you are, 452. Are you gonna come along peacefully or are we gonna be having some trouble?"

"White, leave," Max ordered, as she stopped two yards from him. "You are not wanted here."

"I will leave when I think it's time for me to leave."

"She told you to leave," Zero said, as she came up with Sean. "How about I make you a deal, Ames?"

"Okay, I'm listening." She stepped in between Max and White.0

"You take me and the child, and leave 452 and everyone else alive."

"No." He nodded nodded to his men, and one of them fired off a dart. Zero let out a gasp as the dart went into her neck, and she fell down to her knees. "Now, you're normal, Jasmine," White sneered, as his men ran up and took Sean at gun point. "I wouldn't do anything, 494. I'm only here for the boy and 452." Max and Alec rushed forward to grab him, only to stop when the guns were pointed at them.

"I don't think so, Ames." Zero got to her feet and slowly blurred in between White and Max. "You are not going to destroy them. They have to live." White grabbed onto Zero's arm and slammed his fist into her face. She fell down to her knees with tears in her eyes and pain on her face. "You're not going to win, Ames."

Max and Alec watched as White threw Zero across the room and she bounced off the wall. She hit the floor hard and slowly got to her feet. White laughed as he took a step towards her and she brought up her hands in a fighting stance. "You're no match for me, Zero, now," White yelled at her, while he grabbed the back of her head and threw her across the room again. "That serum Eyes Only gave me seems to be working on all transgenetics."

Just as Max was going over to fight White, Alec slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her back into him. "Let her fight, Max," he whispered into her ear. "She needs this. She needs to know that she can protect her child."

"I'm going to kill, Logan," Max whispered to Alec, as she fought to get out of his grip. "He's the one who's going down."

"Max," Alec mouthed at her, and pointed to White's men who held both Sean and a four year old girl. "I think I know what happened to Zero's other child."

"Why would he bring her here? To rub it into her face that he has both of her children."

"Ames, you're going to give me back my children," White then looked up to see that Zero had gotten to her feet again. Before he could grab her, she slowly blurred to the other side of the room. "You're right about the serum, Ames. It does make me as weak as a normal human, but then again, it leaves me with all my X-series abilities."

"Stop her." His men then took fire upon Zero and she slowly tried to blur again, but couldn't this time. "Now it's time for you to die, Jasmine, and become a zero." But before he could point his own gun at Zero, Alec blurred and took him with her. "That's not playing fair, 494."

"No, White," Max said from behind him, and he turned around to face her. "He's playing fair." She then slammed a kick into his chest and he doubled over in pain. "You're the one who's not playing fair. You took her daughter from her and now you're trying to take her son away. What importance do they have to your little plan of taking over the world?"

"They will be the ones who will rule humans after the Coming."

"Oh. So they're that important."

"Ames this has to stop." White turned and shot Zero, hitting her in the side. She let out a loud gasp as she went down to her knees. "You can't win."

"On the contrary, Jasmine, it looks like I all ready have." He then pointed the gun at her head. 'I know that even with your speed, you can't dodge this."

"Zero!" four voiced called out and White spun around to get the gun knocked out of his hands by Biggs. Next to CeCe stood the four transgenetics from Joyce's Bed and Breakfast.

"You leave her alone, freak," Carmen ordered White, as she went to stand over by Zero's side but CeCe stopped her.

"No," White yelled, as he gathered himself and looked at them. "Jasmine has betrayed her family. She had to be punished for what she has done."

"She has not betrayed us, and we're her family." Carmen then took a step towards him and stared deep into his eyes. "If you have hurt Sean in any way. I'll hurt you so badly that you wish you were dead."

"Is that a threat, Freak?"

"Yeah, White, it is," Max said, as she, Zero, and Alec moved to join them. "What are you and your men going to do about it?" White then let out a loud whistle and smiled. Alec gave Max a confused look, as his eyes began to look around. He quickly spotted movement from behind White and pointed it out to Max. "I see it."

"Freaks, I would like to introduce to you, Tracy." A huge blonde woman came up behind White. "Tracy is our best fighter. I'm sure that you all can take me down, but not Tracy and her men." Four men then jumped down from the adjoining room and surrounded the children. "I think we'll be taking our leave now, 452. "

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Please Review**


	9. chapter 9

a small fight scene

* * *

"I don't think so," Max said, as she got ready to fight Tracy, only to have Zero blurred into her knocking her towards the edge of the building. Max then turned her attention onto White. "Bring it, old man."

"You're gonna pay for that, 452," White said, as he started his attack on Max, only to have Alec join in the fight. "Now, this is fair." He swung at them both and they ducked out of the way. "Now I have the chance of putting you both in your places."

"I really don't think so, White," Max said, as they both slammed a kick into his ribs, dropping him to his knees, and then one to the head, knocking him out. "We're gonna put you in your place."

"Max, Zero," Alec said, as he started towards her. The others had somehow got the children away from the men, and they were running for their mother.

Max watched in horror as both Tracy and Zero fell over the edge of the building. "Mommy," Sean screamed as he lunged forward, but Alec grabbed him and handed him back to CeCe. "Mommy!"

"Keep a tight hold onto him, CeCe," Max ordered her, as she and Alec went over to stand at the edge. "Biggs, keep an eye on White."

"Yes, Ma'am," both yelled. Biggs than stood over the unconscious White and he shot a smile over to CeCe who was holding onto Sean.

"Okay, Max," Alec began, as they perched on the edge and looked over to see a huge water tank below. Alec's eyes quickly narrowed in on Tracy climbing over the edge of the tank, but he couldn't spot Zero anywhere. "Please tell me that Zero can swim."

"I don't see her," Max said, as she got ready to jump, only to have Alec grab her arm. "What?"

"There." Alec pointed straight down to a small ledge where Zero was grabbing. "She didn't hit the water."

"I'll go for Tracy, you get Zero." Max then jumped down and hit the water feet first. Tracy shot a glance over at her and snarled. "Wow. You really aren't a lady."

"You're going to die, Freak," Tracy snarled as she grabbed onto a knife and waited for Max to get out of the tank. "All of you are going to die. None of you will survive the Coming."

"We'll see about that when the day comes." Tracy then lunged at her with the knife and Max ducked just in time.

Alec grabbed onto the side of the building and slowly began to climb down. He landed on the ledge and it began to shake. Zero shot him a concerned look as he knelt down in front of her and reached out for her hand. "You're okay," he whispered to her, as she grabbed onto his hand. "The worst thing that could happen is that we take a swim."

"And you X5's don't like water," she began, as Alec pulled her up on the ledge. "With your cat DNA and all. I was surprised Max jumped in after Tracy."

"Max does whatever she wants. We can't stop her." The moment Zero's feet were on the ledge, it gave way from underneath. They then fell down towards the tank below them at a fast speed. Alec pushed Zero away from the side of the tank, but wasn't lucky enough himself. He clipped his right shoulder on the side and went down. Before he could try to swim to the surface, Zero was at his side and she helped him to the surface. "Thanks." He grabbed onto the edge of the tank after she did. "I didn't take that fall like I wanted to."

"I noticed." Zero gently laughed, as she threw back her head in an attempt to get her hair out of her face, looked up to see the others had gathered to watch them at the edge of the roof, and waved to them.

Just then the sound of hard contact, made them turn around to see Tracy knock Max off the ledge and back into the tank. She then sneered at them, as she started over to their side. "Okay, now might be a good time to get out of the water," Alec said, as he grabbed the edge and pulled himself out. He then turned and helped Zero. "Now we run."

"What about Max?" Alec quickly sought out Max's unmoving body. "She's not moving."

"Okay, you run, I'll get Max." Alec dove into the water, just as Tracy lunged at him.

"You're gonna die, Freak," Tracy sneered at Zero, as she swung at her, only to have Zero slam a kick into her side, dropping her to her knees. "What? How can you hurt me?"

"It's in my genes," Zero said, as she shot a quick glance over to see that Alex had gotten to Max's side, and was hauling her to the edge. "This is a fight between you and me. Not them."

"Then let's bring it."

Alec hauled Max up onto the ledge and pulled himself up next to her. He quickly checked to see if she was breathing, and was relieved to find that she was. "Come on, Max, wake up," he whispered, as he ran a hand across her face. "Max!"

Max rolled onto her side away from him and threw up the water that was in her lungs. "Alec, why is Zero fighting Tracy?" she asked him, as she slowly sat up and shot him a smile. "Thank you for rescuing me."

"Like I was going to let you drown," he teased, as he ran a hand through her hair. "It looks like Zero can take care of herself." They looked over to see Tracy and Zero in a hand to hand contact. "I think her father made her the way she is so that she could fight them." Alec got to his feet and offered her his hand.

"I think so too." Max grabbed onto his arm and he pulled her up to her feet. "I think this ends now."

"Sounds like a plan." They made their way over to where Tracy and Zero were fighting. "You really think we can take her down."

"Only one way to find out." Max took off to strike at Tracy with Alec right behind her.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

Tracy tossed Zero back into the tank as she swung around to attack Max and Alec. "Freaks," she sneered at them, as she lunged at them, only for them to easily move out of her reach. "You're going to pay."

"For what?" Alec asked as he kicked her. "For the fact that you're ugly." Alec ducked a wild swing from Tracy. "What's the matter, did I hurt your feelings?"

"For talking."

"We can talk as much as we want to." Max got a kick in this time, and Tracy slammed a punch into the side of her head, throwing her off balance. Alec caught Max's arm as she got ready to fight again. "We need to do this on flat ground."

"Yeah, you're right," Max whispered to him, as she landed a kick into Tracy's stomach forcing her back off the side of the tank and down to the flat ground beside it. "How's that?" Alec shot her one of his trade mark smiles as they jumped down.

"Better," Zero said, as she jumped down next to them. "Let's take her down. I'm getting tired of playing nice."

"You okay?" Alec asked her, as they turned to look at Tracy who was glaring at them. "What?"

"You freaks disgust me," Tracy said, as she quickly raised up her fights and got ready to fight.

"We know that all ready," Max snapped at her. "Let's just get this over with."

"Bring it on." Tracy flew into a sequence of punches and kicks, that they all easily avoided. They got some punches and kicks in themselves and that only fueled Tracy's anger. "You're going to pay for that."

"Oh, really," Zero said, as she grabbed onto one of Tracy's arm and twisted it behind her back. "I bet you're one of the best that the familars have."

"Yes, I am." Tracy threw Zero away from her and Zero landed gracefully on her feet. "I hate it that you were made to be perfect."

"Perfect?" Zero shot Max and Alec a smile. "I guess you could say that." Tracy threw herself at Zero, taking her down to the ground. "Get this thing off of me."

"Gladly," Max said, as she and Alec grabbed onto Tracy's arm and yanked her off of Zero. "You don't have the right to attack her."

"I have every right," Tracy sneered, as she fought to get free of them. "I've been training for this opportunity for a long time."

"Well, you're gonna have to wait for a bit longer." Max and Alec slammed a fist into her head knocking her out. "Because we're tired of messing with you right now."

"Good one, Max," Alec said, as they looked down at Tracy. "Now the million dollar question is, what do we do with her?'

"Take her and Ames out somewhere and leave them," Zero said, as she dropped down next to them. "I don't want to kill them. If we kill them, we're not any better than they are."

"You're right about that." They then left Tracy with some others before heading to the roof. Zero's face lit up when she saw Sean. "We're so not like them." Zero swung her son high into the air and his laughter brought a smile to the other transgenics' faces. "Life is good."

"Zero," Max called out to her, as she came up to her side. "We have someone else who we would like you to meet." She then motioned towards the girl. "Do you recognize her?"

"Luna," Zero called out, as she passed Sean to Max and took up her daughter in a bear hug. "It's been so long. Mommy's missed you."

"I missed you too, Mommy," Luna cried out, as she hung onto her mommy.

"Who's that?" Sean asked Max, as Alec came to her side. "Who's Luna?"

"Sara's your sister, little man," Alec pointed out. "Now you have a play mate."

"But she's a girl."

"So?" Max said, as she looked over at Zero to see that she had tears in her eyes. "Girls are fun to play with. Aren't they, Alec?"

"Yes, girls are fun to play with," Alec said, as Biggs and CeCe came over to their sides. "How are you guys doing?"

"We're doing great," Biggs answered, as the others came up to them. "Carmen, Spike, Keith, and Sara were really helpful. They are really good at fighting."

"Well that's good to know, that they're not useless," Alec teased, as he looked at the four of them. "We're glad that you guys did decide to fight alongside us."

"We did it for Zero and Sean," Spike said, as he looked around. "She's been good to us, even if we haven't been all the nice to her."

"You guys did okay," Max said, as she looked down at White. "Biggs, get him to the van and have your guys get his other flunkies into it. We're going on a road trip out of town to drop them off somewhere were they won't be able to get any help for a while."

"Sounds like a great plan, Max," Biggs said, as he and the four took off to do what she had asked.

"Max, it's going to be okay," Alec whispered to her, as he came up to her side and ruffled Sean's hair. "After we're done with this, all we really have to do is train the others on how to fight White's men and we're free to live our lives normally."

"That sounds great, Alec," Zero said, as she and Luna came up to them. "I want to introduce you guys to my little girl, Luna. Luna this is Max and Alec."

"Who's he?" Luna asked, as she pointed to Sean in Max's arms. "Is he her son?"

"No, Sean's my son. He's your little brother."

"Cool." Luna shot Sean a smile as she curled more into Zero. "I always wanted a little brother."

"Max, we're ready to go," Biggs called up to her. "You guys coming or what?"

"We're coming," Max called down to him, as she handed CeCe Sean. "We'll be back." She and Alec then blurred off for the van and their bikes. "Let's go." They then took off to find a remote place to drop off White and his buddies.

They found a set of caves and tunnels about fifty miles out of Seattle. They quickly separated them from each other, leaving them tied up and blindfolded. Then they left them, and headed back for TC.

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

The moment they returned to TC, they all had gone on their different ways. Biggs and CeCe took it upon themselves to find a safe home for Zero and her little ones. The four had found someplace to live and signed up to patrol TC. Alec and Max went to bed, being extremely tired and needing the chance to just talk to each other.

Max woke up to the feeling of a hand running across her stomach and she smiled. "Morning, Max," Alec whispered into her ear, as he pulled her back into his chest. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah, I had sweet dreams," she answered, as snuggled more into his chest. "I had dreams that we were free."

Alec chuckled softly, as his kissed her neck, ran his hand up to hers, and intertwined their fingers. "Max, we are free for now." He kissed her from her neck to her ear. "White is gone, and so is the threat he was giving us for a while." Max let out a soft moan as he kissed her ear and her smile got bigger. "So we can finally relax and sleep in."

"I have something I need to do." Max then got out of bed and began to get ready.

Alec watched as Max got dressed in a pair of black pants, black shoes, a black tank top, and her black jacket. "I have two questions for you. Where are you going?" he asked, as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "And can I come?"

"I'm going to tell Logan good bye," she said, as she turned into his arms and frowned when she saw that his smile was gone only to be replaced by a face full of anger. "You can come if you want to. I just need to say good bye once and for all. So you can come."

"Of course I'm coming with you." He pulled her close and devoured her mouth. "I'm not letting you any where near that bastard alone ever again. He's lucky that I didn't kill him then, or that I still won't."

"Alec, please." She placed a finger on his lips to silence him. "I just need to do this." He drew her finger into his mouth and gently sucked on it causing him to smile. "We can play later. I promise."

"That's good to know." His hands roamed along her side and stopped at her waist. "We should go, so that we can get back."

Logan opened the door with a shotgun pointed at them, causing Max to take a step back into Alec. "What the hell do you want?" he asked them, as he cocked the gun. "You're not wanted here, 452, and neither are you, 494."

Max was shocked to hear Logan referring to them by their designations rather than their names. "I've come to say good bye, Logan Cale," Max said, as she took a step towards him with ears in her eyes. "I hate to say this, but we have to say good bye. You're not to see OC or Sketchy ever again. You will not be allowed into TC either. Good bye." She then turned and was gone.

Alec shot a glance over at Logan and he frowned. "I'll see you, Logan," he said, as he started for the stairs.

"What about Max?" Logan asked, as he put down the gun.

"What about her?" Alec kept his eyes on the gun, as Logan looked over at Max.

"Do you think it's over between us?"

'Yeah, I do." He then turned and followed Max. "Bye, Logan."

When Alec got to the street, he saw Max's bike halfway down the street. He jumped onto his bike and followed her, knowing where she was going.

It had began to rain and Alec found a very wet Max standing on the top of the Space Needle looking out the city. "Ah, home," he said, as he came up beside her. "Nothing like it."

"When we were back at Manticore, we would always go to a high place to get away. This is just something I have that ties me to my past."

"Max, we're going to be able to locate the others. They're just in hiding, nothing more than that."

"I know." She then wiped away a few tears with the back of her hand. "I'm glad that you're here, Alec. It's good to have someone there to watch your back."

"I'll always be here to watch your back, Max." They then watched as the city came alive, as people went on with their lives. "Ah, home."

"Yeah, it's home."

Both transgenics knew that they would hear from White and his people again, but not for a couple of weeks. For those weeks, they would live their lives as normal as they could possible do.

**THE END**

**Please Review and Tell me what You thought.**


	12. Author's Note

**In this story you got introduced to Zero, Ames's sister. She has two little kids, Sean and Luna. We also meet some other transgenics from Manticore, Spike, Sara, Keith, and Carmen.**

**I might write another short story about Zero. She's one of my favorites.**

**Well thanks to all who read this story. It's taken me a lot longer than I thought to finish it, and I'm sorry for those who I've forced to wait it out.**

**Thanks Again.**

**Zippy**


End file.
